


Impending

by CaptainKupala



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Dork Lovers Server Challenge (Queen Band), F/M, M/M, Soul Selling, kinda funny, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKupala/pseuds/CaptainKupala
Summary: After trouble sleeping, you hear loud knocking and someone yelling your name out the front door. You venture downstairs with your husband, Brian, finding Roger who tells you he sold his soul.





	Impending

The night weighed heavily on you. A certain sense of uneasiness settled upon your heart and it became difficult for you to breath. You sat up in bed, your eyes opening slowly as you looked around. The room was calm, only a gentle breeze moved the silk curtains surrounding your window. “Baby?” you called out, your mind still foggy from sleep. “Hm?” you heard the muffled man by your side. Brian was still snuggled by your side, his arm reaching up to grab you. You smiled at his sleepy nature, taking note of his messy hair and how his long lashes fell against his cheeks. “Is there something bothering you?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and propping up on an elbow. “Yeah,” you whispered, looking at his hazel eyes that shone in the peering moonlight. “Something doesn’t feel right.” “I can’t sleep either,” Brian huffed, deciding against sleep and sitting up with you, his head rested on your shoulder. You sat there for a moment, your eyes fluttering close as you felt sleep overtake you with Brian by your side. Then, a loud banging came from the front door downstairs.

You jumped out of your skin, Brian looking at you with wide eyes and you both sat there in shock. “Who in the hell would be up at-” Brian grumbled before a voice called out. “Y/N!” they yelled. “Brian! Please help me!” “Is that Roger?” you asked, jumping out of the bed and reaching over to flicker the lamp on. You grabbed a robe from off of a chair and slipped it on while making your way down the stairs. Brian followed after you, flicking on the outdoor lights. You stopped at the doorway, looking behind you to see Brian softly smiling at you. He nodded and you turned back around, resting your hand on the cold doorknob and swinging the old wood open. “Oh thank god,” Roger sighed, his arms dropping to his sides. Roger stood before you, but something seemed a bit off. His collarbones seemed hollow underneath his large coat, despite the summer weather. He was also very pale which struck you odd as he normally basked in the sun daily. “Holy shit Rog!” Brian gasped, pulling the door open wide so he could take in the full state of his friend. Roger looked at him in slight shame, his hollowed eyes casting a shadow as he looked down. “I-I can explain,” he whimpered. Brian looked him up and down before stepping aside, opening your home.

Roger entered the cool home and shivered. “Gosh,” he said through chattering teeth. “Why is it so cold in here?” You gave Brian a weary look as you all got settled in the living room. Brian turned on the overhead lights and piled the man with blankets strewn across the furniture. You decided to make him a hot cup of tea as you listened in from the bar. “I don’t know what I was thinking,” Roger cried, bringing his knees up to his chest. “I don’t know how much more time I have left.” Brian leaned in at that, sitting across from Roger and looking him dead in the eye. “Are you dying?” Brian whispered, his breath caught in his throat. Roger exhaled, closing his eyes as his thoughts collected within his head. “I sold my soul,” he said in defeat. Brian gave a light chuckle and you almost dropped the glass mug from your hands as you approached the boys. “I don’t think I follow,” Brian said, leaning back into the couch, his arms folding over his chest. “I did!” Roger protested. “I had this wild dream where I saw the Devil and I told him I wanted Dominique back!” You simply shook your head, giving Roger the cup before sitting beside Brian. “Maybe you should get some rest,” you suggested. “Stay the night Rog.” He seemed frustrated, like he wanted to continue arguing, but he pursed his lips and stood up slowly. “I want to talk about this in the morning,” he mumbled, shuffling down the hall with a comforter in his arms. “Goodnight Rogie,” you laughed nervously.

♥♥♥♥♥

“What in the hell happened?” you asked, Brian paced in front of the bed. His hand rested on his chin and the other arm clutched his elbow. He always posed like this when in deep concentration. You had gone back up the stairs, getting ready for bed. Although, the situation at hand made it difficult to rest peacefully. As you laid down on the bed, you threw an arm over your face. “Do you think he was drunk?” you asked. “Unfortunately no,” Brain replied, coming to sit down on the bed by you. “I couldn’t smell a thing on his breath and, well, you know how he acts when he is.” You groaned, sitting up to pull Brian on top of you. He laughed into the nape of your neck, his breath tickling the skin. “Get some rest love,” he said against your skin. “I love you baby,” you replied, finally feeling your heart slow and your mind clear into sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

You opened your eyes slowly, the sun sprawled out across the bed. Brian was holding you on top of him, your head on his bare chest and hands wrapped around his torso. You nuzzled into him, not wanting to let go of Brian. You could feel your heart swell with love and pride, having him all to yourself. Your moment was ruined when you heard clatter down the stairs. “Oh my god,” you cursed. Brian stretched his arms up and let out a yawn. “Is Roger causing a ruckus?” he asked groggily. You reluctantly pried yourself from Brian, getting up and rushing down the stairs.

“Roger what in the actual hell are you doing?” you whisper-yelled. Roger was in the kitchen, in several blankets, trying to find milk in the fridge. “Making cereal,” he said. You brought a hand to your head, groaning before grabbing the milk out for him. Brian entered the room, grabbing a cup to make tea for the morning. “I’m at my limit,” you said between gritted teeth, heading to the living room. You fell onto the couch, letting out a long-winded breath. Brian came after you, setting his mug down and sitting beside you. He kissed your temple and rubbed your back soothingly. “He’s finally lost it Bri,” you mumbled. Roger walked in, plopping down across from you and looking tense. “I know you think I’m crazy,” he began to reason. “But, hear me out.” You exhaled, nodding for him to continue. “I had a dream about a week ago,” he began. “The Devil came to me, in the form of this all-mighty… goat… man.” Your heart slowed, he was clearly on drugs or something. This couldn’t be real, right? “And he told me he felt my sadness,” Roger pressed on. “He said he would make a deal with me. Dominique would come back, as long as I sell my soul.” Brian choked on his tea. “How do you expect us to believe this?” you questioned, chuckling nervously. “Look!” Roger reached a hand underneath the blankets surrounding him and pulled out several slips of paper tied together. You unraveled it, beginning to read.

Roger,

I miss you dear with every waking day. I have learned to forgive you of your sins as I can no longer stand the consequences of our separation. Please, take me back!

Xoxo,

Dominique

All of the letters were of the same format, Dominique desperately trying to get Roger back. By the looks of it, Roger seemed a bit freaked out too. “I know Dominique and her handwriting,” you spoke up. “She would never act like this, she hated Roger after what happened. But this is most certainly her touch of penmanship.” Roger nodded in agreement. “I need to get my soul back!” he sobbed. You looked at Brian who seemed shocked more than confused at this point. “I have an idea,” he finally spoke up.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Roger asked. Roger was back in the guest bedroom. He described what his night was like when he met the Devil and you tried to recreate it. He felt passionate emotions about returning back to normal which should trigger the dream. Curtains were drawn so that the room was pitch black like the night when the incident happened. “We have no other choice,” Brian shrugged. You and Brian both left the bedroom after reassuring Roger, giving him some time to rest. Meanwhile, you went out to eat, deciding to avoid any disturbances.

♥♥♥♥♥

When you returned home, it was late. Brian thought Roger’s journey would need more time and you went grocery shopping while out at town. Returning home was a quiet ride, the anticipation of the situation eating you alive. You stepped foot into the home, careful not to make any noise with the bags or the pads of your feet. Although, as you passed the living room, you noticed something was missing. The letters. You dropped the bags, screaming. Brian looked at you wildly as you ran down the hall, bursting into Roger’s room as he shot awake. “Y/N?!” he yelled. You switched on the lights, observing the man before you. It was Roger all right. A confused Roger sat up in bed before you, healthy and with an even skin tone. You ran to him, embracing him as he opened his lips to speak, “Where am I?” You laughed. “Oh,” Brian walked in behind you. “You won’t believe this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a bit rushed loves! I wish I had a bit more motivation, but this was quite the prompt! Anyways, I enjoyed it all the more. Hope everyone enjoyed! This fic was for the Dork Lovers Server Challenge! You’re welcome to join our Discord Server: https://discord.gg/ySBPMgY . Feel free to comment suggestions for my next fic! Also feel free to follow on Tumblr: ccshenangi, and Wattpad: ccshenangi! Lots of love dearies. ❣️


End file.
